


Meeting (Again)

by Jestana



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [26]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Lando and Luke meet properly.
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620979
Kudos: 2
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Meeting (Again)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Ficlet Challenge 2020: Quantum Leap Year, the prompts were 'Fairy Tale AU' or 'sequel/prequel/deleted scene'.
> 
> We never see Lando and Luke properly meet each other, so here's my idea of how it went. Takes place before the last scene of _The Empire Strikes Back_.

Lando followed Leia into the medcenter a little nervously. He knew the man in the bed, but he wasn't sure if Luke would remember _him_. The young man smiled when he saw Leia, sad and understanding. "Leia."

"Hi, Luke." Leia leaned down to hug him, pressing her cheek against his sandy brown hair. He returned the hug awkwardly, patting her back with his one hand. After a long moment, Leia straightened up. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better," Luke confided quietly, holding Leia's hand. Finally, he looked over Leia's shoulder and spotted Lando lingering in the doorway. The blue eyes shuttered and he asked, "Who's your friend?"

Turning, Leia gestured for Lando to come closer. "This is Lando Calrissian, a friend of Han and Chewie's. Lando, this is Luke Skywalker. He blew up the first Death Star."

"With help from Han," Luke quickly added, his expression clouding at the reminder of their missing friend.

Lando offered his left hand with his most charming smile. "It's nice to meet you, Luke."

"Nice to meet you, too, Lando." Luke reluctantly released Leia's hand so he could shake Lando's. Wryly, he asked, "We've met before, haven't we?"

Lando chuckled. "Yes, we did, but you were barely conscious at the time."

"That's what I thought." Luke grimaced, looking down at the stump of his right wrist. "Thank you for your help."

Leia had leaned against the head of Luke's bed while he and Lando talked. Now, though, she piped up, "It was the least he could do, since he's the reason you were there in the first place."

"What?" Luke glanced between them curiously. "I was there because the Force told me you and Han were in danger from Darth Vader."

"Lando's the reason we were _in_ danger from him," Leia explained with exaggerated patience.

He sighed deeply when Luke looked at him warily. "Yes, I made a deal with Vader to lure you to Cloud City. I did it to keep my people and my city safe from the Empire, but Vader kept changing the terms on me."

"So you're on our side now?" Luke asked, blue eyes intent as he looked at Lando.

He nodded firmly. "Yes, I am."

"Good." Luke looked at Leia and nodded.

She nodded back. "Your first mission for the Rebellion is to help us get Han away from Jabba."

"Steal from a Hutt?" Lando asked, surprised by the audacity of their decision.

Leia arched her eyebrows at him. "He's you're _friend_ and you're the reason he's there."

"Fine, fine." Lando sighed and scrubbed his fingers through his hair. "Do you have a plan in mind at least?"

Luke cleared his throat. "I grew up on Tatooine. I know what _might_ work on Jabba."

"By all means, tell us." Leia turned to Luke eagerly.

Almost in spite of himself, Lando perched on the edge of the bed by Luke's feet. There was clearly more to this man than met the eye and Lando wanted to know more about him.


End file.
